


Vanilla With a Touch of Caramel

by WildwingSuz



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildwingSuz/pseuds/WildwingSuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a reason Mulder never dated, and it’s not what Scully ever expected to find out…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla With a Touch of Caramel

**Author's Note:**

> One of the things I’ve wondered about with this show was why Mulder never got involved with anyone else, not even in the early years of the show before he and Scully were close and it might have caused problems between them (the vampire chick doesn’t count). It occurred to me that with the comments made both by and about Phoebe and Diana, maybe they had soured him or screwed him up somehow. So here’s my take on that thought, based very loosely on a personal experience. But I’m not telling which part!
> 
> Spoilers: Very small for all things

Vanilla With a Touch of Caramel  
Rated NC-17  
By Suzanne L. Feld

 

It was the third time they’d made love and she couldn’t help but wonder what the hell was going on with him.

Scully hadn’t had a lot of lovers: one in high school, three in college, three since. Her last had been at least six years ago; Ethan, a lawyer she’d lived with for a time and had left not long after starting work on the X-Files. She never regretted her self-imposed celibacy over the past few years and though it had been one hell of a long time, she was pretty sure she remembered sex being better than this.

And she knew damn well that he could do better if he wanted to.

Mulder was on top of her pumping away, the side of his face pressed against hers, quiet except for the occasional low grunt or moan. He had both arms beneath her shoulders, hands curled around her trapezoid muscles from behind. His long, lean body rested on hers, thrusting that thick cock deeply in and out of her with unhurried, regular strokes that felt exquisite.

Their first time had been impulsive, mostly in the dark, and she’d been so aroused that she hadn’t needed much stimulation other than knowing it was Mulder making love to her to be able to climax in the missionary position. Then, this and the previous time they’d simply undressed, curled together face-to-face on the bed, he’d reached down and explored her with his fingers, gently rubbing her clit and fingering her until she was wet before entering her. The previous time he hadn’t seemed to realize that she hadn’t finished, and she knew she couldn’t climax this time either with what he was doing, the way he was acting.

What was wrong was that he wasn’t looking at her, kissing her, acknowledging her in any way. As incredible as the physical sensations were, her heart ached for a deeper connection. If all Mulder wanted was anonymous sex that wasn’t going to work for her; she needed more.

“Stop.”

“What?” To his credit, he immediately lifted up on his arms, looking down at her with a frown, and paused. “Is something wrong?”

“Yes.” She wiggled out from under him, biting back a moan as his long, heavy cock slid out of her. God, that had felt good, but she was more than a body to be fucked; she was his friend, his partner, his lover. And she told him so as she scooted up against the headboard, drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. “You’re treating me like a one-night-stand, Mulder, like a body to be used without caring about the person inside it. What the hell is going on with you?”

He leaned back on his knees then sat down, legs to one side, resting on one arm. His thick cock, undaunted, speared out from his body still glistening with her juices. “I’m sorry if it seems that way to you, Scully, I—”

“Seems?” She glared at him. “Every time we make love you get on top of me and bury your face in my shoulder. Afterward we get up and shower and go on our merry way until the next time one of us goes to the other’s apartment. That about sum it up?”

“I thought you wanted this as much as I did,” he said, looking honestly baffled.

“Oh, God, Mulder, I do!” she snapped, shaking her head. “I just don’t like being treated like a cheap bar slut instead of the woman you’re supposed to… love.” As she said the last word she felt the anger drain out of her and turn to shock. There was the problem, she realized; despite what he’d said, he didn’t love her. 

She got up and hurried into the bathroom, feeling her face burn. Here she’d been assuming that he loved her as much as she loved him, and he’d been using her to scratch his itch. Closing the door behind her and grabbing her bathrobe from the hook on the back of it she averted her eyes from the mirror, not wanting to see her face which, by the way it was burning, had to be scarlet. She’d never been more humiliated in her life, and this was far from the first time she’d ever embarrassed herself.

But never, ever this badly before. How had it taken her this long to catch on? Was she really that delusional?

“Scully?”

“Just go home, Mulder, forget this ever happened,” she said, wrapping the fuzzy old robe around her before sliding down the door to sit on the tile floor with her back against it, legs folded to the side beneath her. She wrapped her arms around herself and leaned her head back against the firm wood, closing her eyes. “God knows I’ll never mention it again.”

“But I don’t want to forget… I want to know what I did wrong,” he said, worry clear in his voice. 

“Nothing,” she replied flatly. To him, anyway. If he was unaware of her humiliation, all the better. “I’d really like you to leave now.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” he said in a stronger voice. “I’m not leaving until you talk to me, Scully. I know I screwed something up, but I don’t know what and I’m not going to let it break us apart.”

She snorted to herself. “The partnership is fine, don’t worry about your precious X-Files,” she said snidely. “I just think we should forget that this ever happened.”

“Goddammit!” he swore. “Would you just tell me what’s wrong? Why did you think I was treating you like anything less than the woman I’m madly in love with? What did I do?”

She turned her head and stared up at the doorknob blankly. Then she huffed. “You don’t have to pretend now, Mulder, I get it. But I can’t be just a body to you, I respect myself more than that. So let’s just—“

“Scully, in about three seconds I am going to kick this door in,” he said in a low, dangerous voice that she knew meant business. “I’m sick of talking to it. I want to talk to you.”

“It’s not locked,” she sighed. “I never got it fixed.”

“Oh.” A beat. “I’m coming in there so move away from the door if you’re near it.”

She got up and went to perch on the side of the antique claw-foot tub, looking down at the black and white tile floor. The door slowly swung open and she peripherally saw his large bare feet walk in, and then he put the toilet seat down and sat on it across from her. She averted her eyes but not before she caught a glimpse. He was still naked, no longer hard, his soft but still substantial penis laying heavily against his thigh. “Scully…” he began, but she’d had enough and cut him off.

“Look, Mulder, I’m embarrassed enough, can’t you just leave so we can forget about this?”

“I’m not forgetting about it, and I’m not leaving until you tell me what I did wrong. I know damn well I screwed something up, but I don’t have a fucking clue as to what it is. You seemed to—to… like it... the first two times… what was wrong this time?”

“God! I told you! Why do you keep pushing it?” she snapped. 

“Because you haven’t told me what’s wrong!” he snapped right back, then ran a hand over his face. “Sorry, sorry. I’m really frustrated, though, Scully. One minute we’re making love and the next you’re leaping off the bed yelling at me, and I still have no idea what’s wrong. Was I too rough?”

“I have told you!” she said forcefully, trying to keep her voice down. How could someone so brilliant be so dense? “You don’t look at me, acknowledge me as a person, you just bang away and then get up and leave.”

He frowned over at her although she couldn’t bring herself to quite meet his eyes. “I don’t look at you? I, uh… I tried to treat you like a lady, Scully, with the utmost respect.”

A thought occurred to her and she did raise her eyes to meet his, frowning as well. Lady? Respect? He had mentioned love earlier, so perhaps she was overreacting and there was more to this than met the eye. In all the years with him she’d kept her mind open to extreme possibilities and she could do no less here. “Let’s talk about this… and not in here.” She got to her feet and led him into the bedroom, where he detoured and picked up his jeans off the floor, sliding his legs into them and pulling them up although he didn’t zip them, before sitting beside her on the bed with their shoulders just brushing. “Mulder… how many women have you been with?”

It was his turn to flush and look away, but he answered honestly. “Three. Four if you count my high school girlfriend; we were both virgins and broke each other in, but it was only once.”

Oh, God. Now she had a good idea of what was going on: he wasn’t being rude, he was inexperienced. This was the last thing she would have expected from a man who was as handsome and athletic as he was, but here it was. “And you… just laid on top and, uh, went at it like you did with me?”

His flush deepened high on his cheekbones. “Well, yeah, sometimes. I mean, that’s not the only position I’ve ever had sex in, but it’s the most… Jesus, I don’t know how to say this other than what I’m thinking. Respectful, I guess.” He looked at her, hazel eyes earnest in the yellow light from her bedside lamp. “Scully, I don’t want you to think that I take what we have lightly… it took us so long to get here… I would never treat you as anything less than a woman I respect and the person I love more than life itself.”

She got it. Heaving a sigh, she reached over and took one of his hands as he looked over at her quizzically. “I’m sorry I overreacted; I didn’t get what you were doing,” she said quietly. “Mulder, some men will just crawl on top of a woman, fuck her without looking at her, and then get up and leave,” she explained. “Since you didn’t look at me, didn’t spend much time on foreplay, I was afraid you were treating me like that.”

“God, no!” he exclaimed. “Just the opposite, Scully. I was trying to show you how much I respect and admire you, that I don’t take you for granted. And I didn’t want to get too… wild. I was afraid you wouldn’t like it.”  
With relief she turned, wrapping her arms around his waist even as she felt one of his arms go around her shoulders. The other large hand stroked her hair softly, brushing it back from her face which rested against his bare chest. God only knew where he’d gotten that idea from, but it certainly didn’t seem like Diana or Phoebe or even whomever the other two were would have taken having sex like this without a word. Then another thought hit her and she raised her head to look up at him. Perhaps it was more than inexperience…

“Mulder, were you more… uh, outgoing, adventurous, I guess, with other woman, women that you didn’t respect?”

He thought about it, looking down at her with faraway eyes. “Yeah, I guess that’s as good a description as any,” he finally said. “I hate to use names right now, but one was into exhibitionism and wanted to have sex in public all the time… the other liked to, uh, do what I guess you’d call raunchy things that I really wasn’t comfortable with as well…”

“Use names,” she said, sitting back upright and putting one hand on his denim-clad thigh. “I want to know, and I think I need to know, as much as you need to get it off your chest.”

He shrugged, keeping one arm around her though he let the other fall so that his hand covered hers gently. “If you think it’s important,” he said. “Okay. Phoebe was my first… uh, experienced, I guess you’d say… woman. I know she’d had a few lovers before me and she liked excitement, mostly screwing around in public although I did refuse a few times when we could have gotten arrested, like in the fountain at Piccadilly Circus. I don’t think we ever had sex in a bed unless she was drunk, after our first time.”

“Was it good for you?” Scully asked, looking up at him. 

“I had trouble performing most of the time, and I know that did nothing for my self-confidence,” he said darkly. “But that was nothing compared to Diana. I still wonder how I managed to end up with two such freaky women.”

Scully bit her lip. “Well, if it’s any help, you’re not with one now,” she finally said. “Tell me about Diana.”

He gave her a disbelieving look. “You sure?”

“I am. I think if we don’t get all this out in the open we’ll never fix this, Mulder. Do I want to hear it? Not really. Do I need to, as much as you need to get it off your chest? Definitely.”

He raised his brows and tightened a little his arm around her shoulders. “Okay then. Diana liked to be in charge, and to be honest at first I didn’t mind being her toy, so to speak. It was kinda freeing, if you know what I mean, to let her run things. 

“But it wasn’t long before she started wanting to do more than just have regular sex… first it was anal.” He flushed again, looking down at the floor between his feet now. “That was all right, if not my first choice, but she always wanted it so rough I was afraid I’d hurt her. And then… she tried it with me, and got pretty angry when I refused.”

“What, anal penetration on you?” Scully said in a low voice. 

“Yeah, just with her finger, but I didn’t care for it and she accused me of being selfish.” Now he did lift his eyes to hers, and then shook his head. “Even with my fucked-up experiences I knew better than that.”  
She squeezed his thigh, but didn’t say anything.

Looking away again, he continued. “After that she wanted me to do things like pull her hair, spank her, role-play… but I really wasn’t interested and it didn’t last long after that. I felt like I wasn’t man enough for either of them.”

“You’re vanilla; they were Rocky Road,” she said with a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. 

“More like Moose Tracks,” he said, looking over at her with a matching smile. Then it faded and he said, “What are you, Scully?”

“I’d be caramel swirl; vanilla with a bit of flavor,” she said immediately. “Having you on top of me like that is nice, Mulder, but I want you to look at me, kiss me, acknowledge me as a person. I like different positions, but nothing… freaky. I like to perform fellatio, and enjoy reciprocation if you like that. As for wanting to do anything in public or something you’re not comfortable with, don’t even worry about it with me. Let yourself go; if you do anything I don’t like I'll tell you.”

“What else?” he asked, looking at her seriously. “Tell me what else you like, Scully. Tell me how to make you happy, how to get you off. That’s what I want.”

“Well, uh… it usually takes a bit of effort for me to have an orgasm; I was really aroused our first time,” she admitted, feeling her cheeks growing warm with a helpless blush as she dropped her eyes to their linked hands on his thigh. But she knew how important this was and determinedly went through with it. “I normally can’t finish in the missionary position; I like to be on top sometimes just so I can, ah, touch myself if that doesn’t bother you… but there are other good positions for me too. I tend to like us both sitting up, and sometimes from behind—not anal, just, ah, doggie style, I guess. And let me tell you one last thing: you are more than man enough for me. In fact you are everything I’ve ever wanted in a man.” Scully lifted her eyes to his though her cheeks were still warm; she knew he needed to see that truth of that statement in her eyes.

He gazed back at her with shadowed eyes, chewing on his lower lip briefly. It was all she could do to not reach over and take that lip in between hers and suck on it, but she wanted to see what he’d say. They’d had enough misunderstandings for the day—hell, for a lifetime. Then, to her surprise, he let go of her and stood, shucking the jeans and turning to put his hands out. She eyed his growing erection but put her hands in his without a word, and he pulled her to her feet. He then took her head in both his hands, threading his fingers through her hair, and leaned down; she met him halfway, eager for this new experience. He was clearly done talking and she thought she knew enough that she felt they could move on, though God only knew how many minefields lay ahead thanks to those two bitches. 

This kiss was unlike any other they’d shared; for the first time she realized how much he had been holding back. Now, when he let go, it just about knocked her off her feet. His mouth all but ravaged hers, but in a breathtakingly arousing way. His tongue, which had only sampled her lightly before this, now plundered her mouth, swirling around inside and rubbing over her teeth. He then captured her tongue with his lips and sucked it into his mouth. 

She couldn’t help the moan that escaped, and he doubled his efforts, releasing her tongue and once again invading her mouth with his. Her arousal, previously burgeoning with hope as they worked out the problem, now shot up to where her breasts, as well as the entire lower half of her body, ached for him, and her labia felt so swollen that she spread her legs a little to relieve the pressure. When she did so, she felt her own wetness on her upper thighs and was briefly amazed; she’d never been aroused enough to have that happen before.

He tore his mouth away to stare down at her with wild, almost feverish eyes. “Is this good? Not too much?” he asked huskily, reaching down to push the robe off of her shoulders.

“God, no,” she breathed up at him, untying the belt and letting him spread it wide before pushing the robe off her shoulders. “Keep going just the way you are, do what you feel; I’ve never been so aroused in my life. Showing me what you feel is perfect.”

He groaned, bending down to find her mouth again even as his hands cupped her breasts. She ran her hands down his leanly muscled sides to his hips, pulling them even tighter against her body. His fully extended cock, once again hard and insistent, pressed into her stomach and she ground back against it, hearing his strangled moan into her mouth. 

She turned and crawled up on the bed then, on hands and knees, and then paused to look back at him. “What would you like to do, Mulder?” she asked, feeling goosebumps break out all over her at the aroused expression on his face. Jesus, she could nearly come just from that.

“I want to taste you,” he said huskily, standing at the edge of the bed and reaching out to roll her over. “I’ve never done this just because I wanted to, and right now I really want to.”

“Are you sure?” she asked softly, rolling onto her back as he climbed onto the bed. That remark about ‘because I wanted to’ made her wonder. “You never have to do this to me if you don’t want to, Mulder.”

He was up on his knees between her open legs and looked her in the eye at as he put his hands on her thighs. “Yes—I’ve never wanted to before with anyone else, but I’m dying to try this with you. I want to know what you taste like,” he said huskily, then licked his lips. “I’ve fantasized about doing this to you for a long time. I want to make you feel good, Scully, and don’t hesitate to tell me what you want, either. It’s all good with us, I know that now.”

She lay back, stretching her arms above her head for a moment, then lifted it and stuffed a pillow under her neck so she could see him. He slid down on his stomach, feet sticking up over the footboard of her bed, and gently spread her legs. He was looking directly at her vulva and she’d never felt more exposed in her life… or more aroused and sexy, to be honest.

He blew gently on her, which caused a delicious shiver, then moved his hands to slide them under her bottom to hold her open, cupping each cheek with one large, warm hand. When his mouth touched her labia it was all she could do not to arch up off the bed, and when he began to gently lick her she couldn’t help it. “Ohhhh that’s good,” she managed to gasp as his tongue made long, firm strokes all around and over her opening as well as working its way into the crease where leg met body. She had never been so clearly tasted before; as she recalled, the few men who’d gone down on her had rubbed her clit with their tongues and never really gone much south of that. But not Mulder. He was clearly into the whole thing. This was, indeed, something he not only wanted but enjoyed, which made it all that much better for her.

And by the time he got to her clit she was writhing and moaning and thought she might go out of her mind. For someone who had never liked doing this before he certainly knew how, she thought hazily as he slid his hands up her sides and then covered her breasts with them. He didn’t squeeze or knead, just held them in a gentle but firm grip.

Then his tongue lapped around the hood of her clit and Scully let out an impassioned yelp, her hips bucking to the point where his mouth came away from her. “Let me try that again,” he rasped against her flesh, moving his hands down to her belly and splaying them over her there, holding her in place gently but firmly. This time he sucked the sensitive bump into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue, and she saw stars as the bottom dropped out of her world. The orgasm hit her like a train, running her over so she was barely aware of who or where she was, the most intense one she’d ever experienced.

She knew but didn’t care that she cried out loudly as the exquisite tremors pulsated through her, and as she fell back trembling he continued to lick and suck at her. She had to reach down and grab his wrist saying huskily, “Stop a minute—too sensitive—overload.”

He rose to his hands and knees and crawled up on the bed next to her, laying down and drawing her into his arms, holding her firmly against him and nuzzling the hair over her ear. His cock, petal-soft-skinned but steel-hard, bumped insistently against her hip. “Jesus, you’re good at that,” she finally managed to say.

He grinned, ducking his face into her hair. “I always wanted to go down on a woman who would appreciate my studies,” he said with laughter in his voice. “You don’t think I watched so much porn just to get off on it, do you?”

That was when the final pieces of the puzzle fell into place for her. She got up on one elbow, turning on her side and dislodging his arms from around her, looking down at him. He gazed back openly, brushing one hand through his already tousled dark hair. “Is that why you haven’t dated in all these years I’ve known you?” she said. “And why you never made a move on me?”

He laid back, crossing his arms under his head. “Pretty much. To be honest, the work of having a sexual relationship with a woman wasn’t worth it if it turned out to be like Phoebe or Diana again. As for you, I valued our partnership and friendship enough that I didn’t want to risk it getting screwed up by adding sex in case I was the deviant.”

“You?” she said with surprise, reaching out to caress his broad chest with her free hand. God, he felt good, the soft golden skin with a scattering of dark hair over the firm, strong pectoral muscle beneath. She’d admired his physique for years and now let her eyes wander over him at will. “Didn’t you know from watching porn that you were, well, pretty white-bread normal?”

“Yeah, I got the idea, but I was afraid it was something in me that caused women to want me to do kinky things,” he explained. 

She leaned over and began kissing his chest, unable to resist any longer, running her free hand down his taut abs to encircle his cock, which was so hard it was almost pulsing. His nipples were hard nubs that she flicked with her tongue, hearing him inhale sharply as well as his body jerk with reaction. “How can you talk so calmly when you’ve got this waiting and wanting to get inside me?” she mumbled against his warm skin, hearing his deep groan both from within his chest and out of his mouth above her head. She knew he was probably getting over-stimulated and didn’t want to push the matter, but had to have at least a small taste. She kissed her way down over his rippling abs and flat belly, feeling one of his hands come to rest on her back, the other stroking through her hair. When she reached the head she couldn’t resist taking it in her mouth, stroking over his length with one hand, feeling the thick vein along the underside pulsing with his heartbeat. She could faintly taste herself from earlier and knowing he’d be back inside her tonight caused a fresh surge of desire in her belly even though the tremors from her last orgasm were still fading. He was already so aroused she didn’t want to push him too far; to go off fast wouldn’t help his already damaged self-confidence and God knew she didn’t want that.

“I really want to taste you more, but I need you inside me,” she said as she reluctantly let go of him, moving to sit up cross-legged. “What is your favorite position, Mulder?”

He sat up opposite her, reaching out to twine her fingers with his. “I tend to like missionary, but I think we’ve done enough of that,” he said with a small grin, meeting her eyes. In them she read his desire and love for her, and hoped she was returning the exact same feeling in her return gaze. “I, uh, don’t think I’ve ever done the sitting up position you mentioned. Why don’t we try that.”

“You just sit back up against the headboard—yeah, move the pillows—and I’ll do the rest.”

“Is this what you wanted, Scully?” he asked with a rasp in his voice a short time later. They were face-to-face, Mulder sitting with his legs folded and Scully in his lap facing him, her legs around his hips and his cock buried deep inside her, stretching and filling her deliciously. They were gazing deep into each other’s eyes, having watched the other’s reactions as she sank down on him.

“One more thing: I like it – hell, no, I love it – when you talk to me,” she said huskily as she tightened her arms around his neck then fell on his lips even as she began to rock her hips back and forth, sliding him in and out of her shallowly. Of course it didn’t make much sense for her to tell him that then kiss him breathless, but she wasn’t exactly thinking coherently at this point.

“Ohmygodscully,” he mumbled into her mouth, reaching down to grasp her hips and help support and move her on him, though he kept his body still for the time being. They were touching from chest to groin and though she couldn’t manage long strokes in this position, the shallow ones she could do had his penis rubbing her g-spot just right.

“Yeahmulder,” she gasped right back, then his tongue invaded her mouth and there were no more words spoken for some time. There was just the rustle of the sheets, creaking of the bed, their gasping moans around each other’s mouths, the low slapping sound of their bodies coming together. The friction of her clit rubbing against his pubic hair and his long, thick cock on her g-spot, never mind the exquisite kissing which went on and on, were combining to bring her swiftly towards orgasm again, to her surprise. Finally, on the verge, she tore her mouth away from him and, throwing her head back, cried out at the ceiling as her vaginal walls contracted around his substantial cock deep inside her, hurling her over the peak and into a valley of sheer unadulterated pleasure that waited below. 

“Jesus God, Scully, you are so hot,” he rasped as she brought her head back down, shuddering from the force of the orgasm, to rest it on his shoulder with her lips against the side of his neck. She had stopped moving against him and now rested against his strong body, reveling in the feel of his still-hard cock deep inside her as the last few tremors shuddered through her trembling body. 

Letting herself relax she leaned back and, looping her arms lightly round his neck, gave him a long, languid kiss. He still hadn’t moved, clearly remembering how sensitive she got right afterward. “God, Mulder, this is incredible,” she breathed, breaking the kiss to rub her nose lightly against his. Her heart was still racing and she felt almost breathless. “I’m glad you didn’t give up on me.”

“Never,” he rumbled, moving his hands from her hips up to her shoulders, supporting her weight as he began to kiss down her neck, speaking against her skin. “Can I, uh, can I pick the next position?”

“Anything you want,” she groaned, tilting her head back so he had better access to her neck. Those other women had been utter idiots, she thought abstractly, to miss out on this. “Just tell me.”

“Missionary,” he said, smiling against her skin. “I want to show you that I can do it right.”

“Right now I can’t, nor do I want to, tell you no,” she sighed as his soft, firm lips left her skin and then captured her mouth for a timeless kiss. God, she couldn’t get enough of it; he really listened when she’d told him what she did and didn’t like! If he’d only listen to her sensible theories at work like this, she thought hazily, they’d never disagree. But what would be the fun in that?

He effortlessly lifted her off of him, both of them groaning as he left her, then laid her back and rolled onto her and slid up into her tight, welcoming canal again. Only instead of laying on her and burying his face in her neck, he was up on his arms with his hands just below her shoulders, expressive hazel eyes boring down into hers. “I want to make this so good for you,” he said huskily, beginning to stroke long and slow in and out of her. “Tell me what you want, Scully. I’ll do anything for you.”

She reached up and cupped the side of his face, tracing his cheekbone with her thumb while the other hand slid down one side of his leanly fleshed ribs, feeling the muscles moving there, to rest on his hip. “I want you to really let go, Mulder, do what you want; it’s all good to me,” she said huskily. “I want to see what you’re like when you’re not holding back.”

“I can do that,” he said, rubbing his face against her hand as he gazed down at her. “Don’t know how much longer I’ll last, though…”

“God, Mulder, you’ve already gone far longer than anyone else I’ve ever been with,” she said honestly. “Let go. Make love to me the way we’ve both dreamed; do whatever you want.”

“Scully, oh, Scully, I love you—hang on, beautiful,” he ground out, staring down at her as he began to speed up. “You let me know if this is good, okay?”

“I will,” she said, moving her hand from his face to one bulging bicep, feeling the hard, toned muscle there as he really began to pound into her and she braced herself against him. “Oh, Mulder, this is great,” she cried out, wrapping her legs around his thighs and meeting him stroke for stroke. She knew she probably wouldn’t be able to finish again this way but just the sight, sound, and feel of him slamming into her was magnificent. This was the man she loved finally letting go with her, and that was all she needed.

He stared down at her almost wildly, mouth open, as he pumped in and out of her, grunting a little with each stroke until he suddenly let out a half-yell, half-groan that might have been her name and threw his head back, showing his corded neck, grimacing as the shudders tore through him as he came. The sight gave her a jolt in her belly, then she was taken completely unawares by her own orgasm, not quite as strong or intense as the earlier ones but still enough to make her cry out as well and grind herself against him. As she came down from the orgasmic haze she realized she was chanting his name and let it trail off into an unintelligible mumble.

He lowered himself down onto her, still holding himself up on his elbows but letting the lower half of his body relax onto hers. “Jesus God, you are incredible,” she breathed, meeting his lips with hers lightly; he was panting too hard for a real kiss and instead just brushed their mouths together, tongues meeting briefly before he dropped his head, letting his forehead rest on her shoulder. She could feel his heart pounding against her, matching the pace of hers. “That was amazing, Mulder. I’ve never finished three times in one, ah, session.”

She felt his facial muscles move against her neck and knew he was smiling. “You’re pretty amazing yourself, Scully. I’ve never been able to let go like that before and it was far and away the most incredible thing I’ve ever felt.”

“You are the best, Mulder, yes, far and away the best I have ever experienced,” she said, turning her head to kiss his neck as she twined her arms around his shoulders and smiling as she repeated his words. It was the truth, and he needed to know that. “And I love you so much.”

“Ah, Scully,” he sighed, turning his head to meet her lips. Their tongues stroked leisurely against each other, and he didn’t break the kiss as he moved off of her until he laid back, and even then he drew her down onto his chest. “You are everything I ever dreamed of, and more.”

“This is what I thought it would be like between us,” Scully said, smiling into his eyes, lying partly on her side and partly on top of him from the waist up. She crossed her arms on his chest, settling her chin on one wrist. “I knew you’d be amazing once you let go.”

“Oh, you did, did you?” he smiled lazily back at her, lacing his fingers together over her back. “But you didn’t know I’d be, uh, repressed the first time we slept together.”

She raised a brow at him. “I’m talking about before we ever slept together, not after the first few times.”

“Oh. So before we ever touched each other you were sure I’d be amazing in bed.”

She moved her fingers just enough to tug on his sparse chest hair. “As you were about me, right, Mulder?”

The lazy smile was still in evidence and widened just a bit more. “There was never a doubt in my mind.”

“Then we’re agreed.”

A beat, then, “More than one first here tonight, Scully.”

She laughed and scooted up to kiss him. “Just don’t get used to it, Mulder.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

finis


End file.
